


A Performance of a Lifetime

by AmoreLucky



Category: Geronimo Stilton - Geronimo Stilton
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Singing, Voice Kink, if you're wondering what his voice sounds like watch the cartoon series, sorry about the layout, yes there's a geronimo stilton cartoon series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreLucky/pseuds/AmoreLucky
Summary: You've always had a thing for Geronimo's voice, and you're in for a treat in your visit with him. ;)





	A Performance of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a severe lack of Geronimo Stilton fanfics, let alone smut fics, so I figured I'd write one myself. I haven't finished a fic in quite a while, so this is a huge accomplishment for me.
> 
> Additional note: There are some references to the book in the series, Singing Sensation. You don't necessarily need to read that book to understand the references, but I just want to let you know.

“If I could describe your voice in only a few words,” you said as you picked up a cracked cd jewel case, looking at the sharp dressed mouse sitting beside you. “I’d say, your voice is like a bar of fancy dark chocolate.” Geronimo tilted his head, puzzled at your description.

“Chocolate?” he asked. “Care to elaborate on that?”

You giggle and scooted in closer to your mousy date on the love seat. You looked at the jewel case, remembering how worn it was when you first got it. It looked like it was tossed around by a few hooligans before it was shipped to your house. You then looked back at your date with a smile.

“Well…” you started, already starting to blush. “It’s not like 80% cacao or anything like that. That’s much too bitter. I’d say it’s more 50% cacao if anything. High quality, sweet, deep and rich...”

You paused for a moment. The thought of Geronimo whispering into your ear had popped into your head. How soft and low his voice would be, how his breath would feel against your ear. And the things he’d say, his compliments and sweet nothings. You started to shiver in delight and slight embarrassment.

“And...” you murmured. You gulped, and further scooted until your hips were touching Geronimo’s. You continued, in a low voice, “And, _oh_ , so gentle to the ears.”

There you two sat, close to each other like a mama cat and her kittens. Geronimo seemed to be caught off guard by the way you complimented him, and in such a seductive manner too. His heart was racing, and he soon turned red like a cherry just like you. You noticed his expression turn rather happy yet nervous, like a schoolboy trying to woo his first crush. You lean up against him to test his limits; he didn’t seem to mind that one bit. He covered his eyes with one paw, giggling like a child. How could a man twice your age act so… so sheepishly?

“Too much?” you ask, laying your head on his shoulder.

“N-no, no!” he stammered. “It was just… just a bit unexpected is all. You… y-you’ve never acted this way around me before.”

“I swear, I wasn’t trying to be some seductress.” You laughed out loud. Then you thought of the CD you brought over. On the cover was just your date’s name and the name of the first track, _Welcome to_ _New Mouse City_. It was a single, as opposed to an album, and you remembered the times you’ve listened to it in your room, longing for more from the famous and much older gentlemouse sitting beside you. More songs, more soul, more lyrical candy for your ears.

You turn the case and on the back were the names of the two tracks on the CD. _Welcome to_ _New Mouse City_ was the first track, but the second track got your attention the most. It was simply titled, _Full Moon_. You remember the time he appeared on Mouse Island Idol. How confident he seemed, singing the first song with the whole audience and how his eyes seemed to light up when he was announced as the winner. Then, you wonder, “Why didn’t he sing this other song?”

Things went silent for a while. You and your love could only hear the outside noises as the cool air was blowing out the living room window. The sound of crickets singing and cars quietly humming by filled your ears. To the average country mouse, this would be a nuisance, but they were quite relaxing for you. What made it more relaxing was feeling his warm body against yours.

“You remember singing this on tv, right?” you said, showing Geronimo your CD. He adjusted his glasses as he looked at the case, reading the song titles to himself.

“Welcome to… Why, I nearly forgot about that one! What an experience that was.”

“You were amazing. Y-your voice was amazing!”

“I… Thanks.”

“But, I was wondering about the other track.” Geronimo’s eyes widened, and he tried to remember the second song on the CD. You continued, “Did _you_ write that one?”

“N-no… but now that I think of it,” he ponders for a moment. “I remember the recording session for this one. It was the first song they came up with, _Welcome to New Mouse City_ came afterwards, and that was what I chose to sing on the show.”

“Well, to tell you the truth, I always wanted to hear you sing that one in person.”

Geronimo never really liked singing in front of people, and to be fair, neither did you. But the way he looked at you, he seemed touched by your offer. A shy smile crept on his face.

“You do remember the words,” you said. “Don’t you?”

“I-I do! I-i-it’s just that,” his shyness started to show more and more. “It’s been quite a while since I sang it. I… might be a little rusty.” You tried to hold back giggles. Oh cheese sticks, why does he have to be so adorable?

“Well, can I hear it?” you asked. He swallowed hard and breathed in and out, preparing himself for what was typically outside his comfort zone. He doesn’t see himself as a musical mouse, but in spite of that, he wanted to make you happy. He knew you very well, and that you were into singers. This could be a chance for him to impress you.

“Well, alright.” He cleared his throat, and paused for a moment trying to remember the lyrics.

_Once, I was in my bed, now I’m with you_

_Looking out at the sea, the waters so blue_

_It must be a full moon_

_This must be a dream or a fantasy_

_I wish I could stay for eternity_

_Now that our love’s in bloom_

 

_I can see the stars shining in yours eyes_

_As we go out to sea_

_When I’m with you, I can’t disguise_

_The feelings I have in me_

 

_Once, I was all alone, now I see a light_

_Shining down on me all through the night_

_It must be a full moon_

_When I’m blown away, you take me home_

_And now I know I will never be alone_

_And we’ll always be in tune_

 

_I can see the stars shining in yours eyes_

_As we go out to sea_

_When I’m with you, I can’t disguise_

_The feelings I have in me_

 

_It must be a full moon…_

 

At the end of the song, his face was inching closer to yours. You gazed into his emerald green eyes for a moment before the two of you closed your eyes and kissed each other’s lips. His kisses were slow and romantic and yours followed along. You gently brushed your tongue across his lips to test the waters. He gasped and hesitated for a second before realizing what you were doing.

He reciprocated your gesture, opening his mouth just a tad, letting you in. Tilting your head, your tongue gently brushes against his, sending shivers down his spine and butterflies into your stomach. Soon, he was exploring your mouth and wrapping his arms around you in an embrace. You pause the kiss to adjust to a more comfortable position, laying down on the love seat. After giving Geronimo a come hither motion, he shyly approaches you, laying on top of you, his green eyes locked on yours. Soon, the deep kiss continued, tongues dancing across one another, making each other shiver and blush. Soon, the heat from your faces was spreading all throughout.

Geronimo’s body was pressed against yours and your arms were wrapped around him. As the kiss continued, his groin, as if by reflex, started to brush against yours. Neither of you were paying attention to what you were doing, but rather to the burning sensations in your body. You started to stroke Geronimo’s fur, then his back, imagining what he’d look like underneath that dark green suit.

He broke off the kiss to catch his breath. You looked down and saw that your date had a noticeable bulge in his pants. Likewise, you could feel just how wet you’ve gotten in the ordeal.

“Doncha think it’s a bit hot to be wearing that old suit in here?” you suggested.

“I was j-just thinking the same thing.” Geronimo replied, sitting up for a second to take his jacket off. You sit up as well and start to undo the buttons of his vest.

“Here, let me help you. You must be feeling stuffy in this.” Soon, the vest was off, and he started to undo his tie and shirt. You slid off your striped sundress, fully exposing you to the elements. Geronimo seemed strangely calm, though still a bit nervous. His shirt was off, then the belt was undone. Before long, he had slid his pants off and he was left with a pair of boxers and an undershirt. His bulge was even more prominent than when he still had pants on. Your pussy felt even warmer at the sight of him in this state, but that undershirt was in the way! You wanted to see all of him, even his most personal areas.

Likewise, Geronimo wanted to see all of you as well, so his fur can be against yours. He undid your bra and gently guided his fingers across your breasts. You slowly lifted his undershirt up and he slid it off of him, tossing it on the floor.

“Peekaboo!” you tease. He let out a laugh before noticing you running your hands down his chest and stomach. He was a little bit chubby, but you didn’t mind. In fact, you couldn’t help but want to kiss his adorable belly. You even thought about putting on red lipstick and planting kisses all over his naked body until he was all covered in lipstick stains.

“I think I’ve been hiding here long enough.” said Geronimo with a playful smile. He stood up briefly and started to pull down his boxers. You were half tempted to smack his rear in the meantime, but kept your cool until he sat back down in front of you with his boxers on the floor.

You laid back down, in awe at the sight of your date in his natural state. He was completely naked except for his glasses. Yes, you were in awe and so excited. You then took your panties off and beckoned him to come closer. Slowly, Geronimo crawled toward you until, once again, he was right on top of you.

“You got me right where you want me.” you said, your heart racing as you looked up and down his body, his erection out in the open and quite enticing. He said nothing and kissed your lips again, then moved down to kiss your neck. Meanwhile, his hands were gently massaging your breasts, occasionally rubbing against your nipples. Slowly, he was moving lower down, planting moist and gentle kisses on the nape of your neck, then your collar bone, then your chest.

Lower and lower he went, down your waist until he was right over your clit. He planted a loving smooch on it and your body jolted from the sensation. It felt nice… _so_ very nice. Then, he just kept doing it, giving you light teasing pecks and lapping on your sweet spot, making you shiver and whimper. This was a pleasant feeling and all, but you wanted _so_ much more.

“G… Geronimo…” you whined. He paused only for a moment, smirking as he went down to lightly lap at your pussy once again. He ran his tongue up and down your lips and ever so gently against your clit, now becoming more and more swollen. It felt like your loins were on fire, as were your cheeks. He placed one more kiss on your clit and you just couldn’t take it. You wanted him inside you so badly. Why couldn’t you take his cock now?

“Geronimo!!” you cry again. His eyes perked up at you and he turned his head toward your face. You couldn’t say much else, initially. It felt as though you were hypnotized by his touch. Geronimo could see how turned on you were from your moaning and heavy breathing and he let out a shy laugh and looked away for a moment. There he was, looking all timid again. Somehow, his demeanor seemed to turn you on a little more. Why oh why did he have to be so cute? He crawled back on top of you again, cheeks flushed and heart racing.

“Had enough yet?” Geronimo asked in a low voice. “I’m starting to like your taste.” He ran his fingers across your pussy, moving them up and down across your clit like he was petting you. More small shocks ran up your body. You were more sensitive down there than ever! He seemed to like making you squirm like that.

“I want you inside me!!” you blurt out in frustration. Geronimo was surprised by your proclamation and a little bit worried.

“A-are you sure? Y-y-you’re ready for that?”

Ready? Is his brain made of cheese? Of course you were ready! You didn’t even think about whether he’d be too big or long for you, you wanted him in you so badly. It felt as if your life depended on his throbbing cock. Quite the needy fellow, you were.

“Please…” you say, still catching your breath. “I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

His tension seemed to melt away hearing you say that. He sat back up and came closer to you, his face now close to yours; his nose practically touching yours. His whiskers tickled a little as he reached down to kiss your lips tenderly.

“Well, if that’s what you want,” he said, stroking your hair. “I’ll be sure to be gentle. I can’t stand the thought of hurting you. You’re… you’re too precious to me.” He positioned himself to enter you. Then you felt his cock rubbing against your opening. Your eyes lit up seeing him above you, gently pushing his way in. At first, it stung a bit. Then, you felt a sense of pressure in your opening as he started to go deeper inside you. Before long, after some gentle thrusts, he was all the way in. You felt… full for lack of a better word. Then, he quickened the pace. His warm smile and friendly green eyes made it even better. You felt secure in his hands and, in a way, you felt like he and you were becoming one. Now your chest was feeling hotter than ever.

“J-just let me know if it hurts ok?” he said. “We can stop if you need to.” You said nothing and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, feeling the soft fur on his body. You were pretty tight and you could feel him stretching you inside, but not to a point where it was uncomfortable for you.

“Oh… my.” he whispered. His voice was already kind of deep and classy in sound, but this time, he made you shiver all the more. So mature and warm. And, _my_ , how his voice quivered from the sensations. Hearing him groan and shiver in that hot voice of his made you melt like an ice cream cone in the summer heat.

Soon enough, he picked up the pace. He was breathing more quickly, and his quiet pleasureful moans started to become a little louder, arousing you even more. Oh, how you loved his voice so much! His body was now close to yours and he started running a paw across your side, planting wet kisses on your lips. Then, he started to thrust faster as he was getting closer and closer to orgasm. You looked up at your date, panting almost in a primal manner.

“I… oh! Oh sweet gouda!” he said, struggling to get any words out. “Ohhh… I… I-I think I’m gonna…” But before he could finish, he had reached his limit. You could feel him tense up, inside and out. You were starting to tense up yourself, holding Geronimo tighter than you ever did, like you were giving him a bear hug. Then, his tension melted away. You could feel his cock twitching and pumping his seed into you, causing you to come to orgasm as well. It felt so hot against your insides! He was filling you up as his thrusting slowed down.

“Oh Geronimo!” you cry. “I love you, Geronimo!” You couldn’t say anything else, you were in total bliss. Soon, both your orgasms had faded, and he slid out of you. He tried not to collapse on top of you as he was catching his breath; he was so exhausted and so were you.

Shortly after, the two of you were then sitting real close to each other on the couch again, this time covered in sweat, cheeks all red, and feeling very relaxed. You were leaning against him, running your finger across his chest like you were finger painting.

“Well,” he said with a sigh. “How was it?”

“Amazing.”

“I-it didn’t hurt or anything, did it?”

“Not at all, sweetie!”

“That’s good. _Very_ good, at that.” he paused for a bit, then kissed your cheek. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I haven’t had this much fun in quite a while.” The two of you held each other for what seemed like a long time, just now noticing the sounds of the night time coming from the window again. It felt as if time stopped, and that was alright with you. You wish you could hold onto him forever.

“Say,” Geronimo said. “When you said you loved me, did you really mean it?”

“You’re kidding, of course I do!” you reply. “Do… do you love me too?”

“Why would we be sitting here together if I didn’t? I feel like I’m in my own little world when I’m with you. And besides,” He strokes your cheek, still warm from the encounter. “I wouldn’t be the same mouse without you around. I… I do have my fears. But you’re always there to back me up.”

“And you’ve always comforted me when I was scared.”

“Yeah. And… well… you… Y-you just mean so much to me.”

Geronimo started to cry a little; tears of happiness fell down his face. You couldn’t help but hold him closer to you. It had gotten colder since the two of you started flirting with each other in the living room, but neither of you had noticed.

“I love you… so much.” Geronimo whispered. By the time you heard him, you had already fallen asleep.


End file.
